Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for treating vision in a patient. Particular embodiments encompass treatment techniques that account for geometrical transformations in wavefront maps.
Ocular aberrations of human eyes can be measured objectively with wavefront technology. In the various fields of optics, wavefront aberrations have traditionally been represented by Zernike polynomials. Wavefront measurements of eyes are normally taken when the pupil is relatively large, and the results are often represented by a set of Zernike coefficients. Different sets of Zernike coefficients can be calculated to represent aberrations at smaller pupil sizes. Pupil sizes may change according to the lighting environment or context where a patient is situated, for example. Recently described techniques allow scaling of the expansion coefficients with Zernike polynomials, yet there remains a need for scaling approaches that can used with other basis functions, such as Taylor monomials. Moreover, there remains a need for techniques that account for other geometrical transformations, such as pupil center shift and cyclorotation.
Many current approaches to wavefront refraction and ablation shape design, such as for the treatment of presbyopia, do not consider the contribution of induced high order aberrations due to geometrical transformations which may include pupil constriction, pupil center shift, or cyclorotation. Accordingly, there is a need for a general analytical errorless approach for determining a new set of coefficients of any basis functions from an original set when an ocular wavefront map evokes a geometrical transformation that includes pupil constriction, cyclorotation, or pupil center shift, or any combination thereof. There is also a need for a general geometrical transformation technique that does not have the restriction of a sub-area definition after such a geometrical transformation. Relatedly, there is a need for an optimal analytical errorless approach for calculating wavefront refractions when a geometrical transformation occurs. There is also a need for tissue ablation profiles that include the adjustment of such geometrical transformations for the correction of high order aberrations. Further, there is often an error or discrepancy between the manifest refraction and wavefront refraction. There is a need for systems and methods for combining a CustomVue treatment with a shifted presbyopic treatment. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions for vision treatment that address at least some of these needs.